Mōichido
by Kusmicchi
Summary: Et mon pouls rythme mes pensées. Et je passe mon temps à t'écouter. C'est toi qui combles mes silences. Avec le temps, j'ai pris l'habitude de t'entendre battre un peu partout, dans mes oreilles, dans ma tête. Tu m'obsèdes, tu me possèdes, depuis toujours, pour toujours. Un de plus. Un battement de plus. Soixante-dix fois par minute, tu cris je vis .


Un court OS écrit un peu hasard, subitement inspirée par les paroles d'une chanson. Il est centré sur Syo et sur une partie de son histoire qui n'est malheureusement exposée que dans le jeu vidéo... Il y a aussi indirectement un peu de Syo x Natsuki. 8D

Bonne lectuure !

**Disclaimer :** I don't own neither characters nor Utapri.

* * *

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire comme tous les autres, battre aveuglement pendant plus où moins cent ans ? Qui t'a appris à être fainéant et égoïste ? On n'a même pas vécu que tu cherches déjà à t'arrêter. On a même pas aimé que tu veux déjà tout abandonner. Ne pense donc pas qu'à toi, je suis là, et lui aussi. Si tu ne continues pas pour moi, bat encore un peu pour lui. Ça me fait mal d'admettre qu'une partie de moi puisse être aussi faible. Si je me laissais faire, si je te laissais dicter ma vie, tu ne me laisserais même pas le temps de devenir un homme. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi. Comment je pourrais encore te pardonner. Tu me fais tomber, gémir, pleurer, comme un enfant. Je ne veux plus jouer maintenant, je veux vivre. Mais c'est toi qui as posé les règles, alors inéluctablement, tu gagneras. Tu as toujours gagné. Je sais que j'ai un peu triché. J'ai prolongé le jeu, je le prolonge encore, je voudrais que ça dure encore un peu, même si ça fait mal, même si c'est effrayant, je n'ai pas envie de perdre contre toi. Laisse moi vivre. Laisse moi l'aimer.

Encore. Encore. Ne t'arrête pas ce soir. Encore, encore. S'il te plait, continue demain. Tu me fais mal, prend le rythme. Cesse d'être égocentrique, pense à moi. Ne me force pas à me mettre à genoux. Pour toi je suis toujours à terre, une main du côté gauche, à se supplier de me laisser en paix juste pour cette fois. Mais tu recommences toujours. Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est douloureux. Est-ce que ce jeu t'amuse vraiment ? Tu trouves ça divertissant toi, de les voir pleurer ? De _le_ voir pleurer ?

Mon cœur, quand tu t'arrêteras, s'il te plait, préviens moi.

Une de plus. Depuis le temps que je pleure, j'ai arrêté de les compter, ces larmes. Tu sais, parfois j'aimerais bien qu'on se comprenne tout les deux. Pourquoi tu n'oublies pas l'ivresse des tes caprices, pourquoi tu ne cesses pas de me briser. Je voudrais me lever, et crier fièrement, le cœur battant, qu'aujourd'hui je suis un homme, un prince, et que je le protégerais toujours. Je veux poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et sentir son sourire. Je veux chasser la rosée qui embrume ses iris émeraude et le laisser te toucher, sentir tes battements amoureux, là au creux de mes côtes. Arrête de faire n'importe quoi, ordonne tes mouvements. Grandis, écoute moi. Si seulement je pouvais les contenir, ces larmes. Aussi longtemps que tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, elles continueront de couler. Aussi longtemps que je serais impuissant, mes joues seront mouillées. Encore.

On sait tous les trois que ça ne se terminera pas bien, à ce jeu là, je ne gagnerais pas. Ce sera toi le prince à la fin, tu m'emmènes avec toi dans tes délires erratiques, tu m'attires vers le fond. Vers ma fin. Et mon pouls rythme mes pensées. Et je passe mon temps à t'écouter. C'est toi qui combles mes silences. Avec le temps, j'ai pris l'habitude de t'entendre battre un peu partout, dans mes oreilles, dans ma tête. Tu m'obsèdes, tu me possèdes, depuis toujours, pour toujours. Un de plus. Un battement de plus. Soixante-dix fois par minute, tu cris « je vis ».

Tu lui fais mal, et c'est ça le plus insupportable. Pourtant tu l'aimes, toi aussi, parce que quand il s'approche, tu bats plus vite. Quand il est là, tu bats. Quand il est là, j'existe. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, continue un peu pour lui. Ne le fais pas souffrir, pense aux autres. On l'a bien compris, toi et moi, on ne s'entendra jamais sur rien. Mais c'est toi qui me permets d'aimer, et c'est toi qui me tues. Ne t'arrête pas tout de suite. Ensemble, cent fois par minute, crions « je t'aime ».

Grâce à lui, tu bats encore, tu bats plus fort. Je veux vivre pour lui. J'ai besoin de lui pour t'empêcher de mourir. C'est ça que tu voulais ? Une raison pour continuer à pomper, une raison pour ne pas t'ennuyer ? S'il doit y avoir une raison, je ne veux pas la connaître, parce que j'en ai assez de penser à toi tout le temps. Je ne veux plus t'entendre sonner dans mes tympans, je ne veux plus te sentir palpiter au bout de mes doigts. Je veux sa voix, je veux sa peau. Oublie moi, fais ton travail et tais toi. Un cœur bat : bats-toi. Un cœur aime : aime le. Moi j'ai qu'un plan dans la vie c'est de vivre. Je ne te pardonnerais pas. Je te déteste. Et quand le jeu se terminera, quand tu deviendras sourd à mes prières, laisse moi au moins dire au revoir. Laisse moi au moins lui dire de ne pas pleurer. « Pardon de ne pas t'avoir protégé. »

Mon cœur, s'il te plait, quand tu en auras assez, préviens moi. Laisse moi au moins l'aimer une dernière fois, jusqu'à ce qu'à jamais, tu te taises et m'emporte avec toi.


End file.
